Macro-cellular network mobile service providers have difficulty delivering mobile communications services inside buildings, where radio signals are attenuated by walls and other obstructions. Radio signal attenuation increases proportionally with the radio signal frequency. For high frequency spectrum bands such as 3G and WiMAX, the signal attenuation results in severe degradation of service quality.
Femtocells were conceived as small, low power radio systems (e.g. 3G, WiMAX) that plug into a residential broadband connection to provide a low power mobile signal within a building. It has been recognized for some time that femtocells can provide a viable mechanism for extending the service range of mobile service providers.
Consequently, many femtocell architectures have been conceived, including femtocells that use an internet protocol (IP) connection for backhaul. For example, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification Group Services and System Aspects, specify in “3GPP TR 23.832 V10.0.0 (2010-03)” IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) aspects of an architecture for Home Node B (HNB), which enables an IMS femtocell to seamlessly handoff 3GPP cellular voice/data call sessions. WiMax Gateways that provide VoIP, Ethernet and Wi-Fi connectivity are also available from Intel® and other manufactures.
It is known that consumers are interested in service plan simplicity and single-source service provision. Their interest has created an opportunity for wireless service providers to broaden their service offerings and extend their network coverage into within-building environments. Current options for macro-cellular service extension include known IMS femtocells. However, the known IMS femtocells require expensive hardware/software enhancements to the macro-service provider network. A need therefore exists for an IMS femtocell that supports voice, data and video sessions, and seamlessly integrates into a mobile service provider's existing IMS network.